respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
|Damage? = |Range? = |Accuracy? = |Agility? = |Clip Size? = 8 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun}} The Shotgun is a weapon in the Respawnables. It is the third weapon available, unlocked at level 4 and costing . It boasts an 8 round clip, with each bullet doing high damage. In addition, the high agility allows you to move quickly. However, it has poor range and accuracy. For a low-leveled Gun, this is extremely powerful. Strategy The Shotgun is best used at close quarters to cripple Elite Bots and instantly kill enemies with low to high armor. Do not be surprised though, if in multiplayer, your victim does not drop right in front of your eyes. With even more damage-resistant armor being added to the store, players are able to withstand a bullet of this deadly weapon if proper precautions are taken. However, the enemy's health will be drastically reduced such that your next shot, if aimed correctly, will ensure his death. If used further away, the effectiveness of this weapon is reduced by 25% as the amount of shots falling on the opponent is reduced. Apart from damage, agility is also an advantage of this weapon, so use it to sneak up on enemies quickly and, if spotted, evade the bullets that come your way. Its poor range and accuracy forces you to go in for the kill, but do not underestimate this weapon. Just like its relatives, it has the ability to rip apart enemies at close range. Although its reloading takes time which is a big bummer, you can interrupt the reload, allowing you to defend yourself in case your enemies decide to take advantage of your reloading time. Overall, it is a deadly weapon that should not be underestimated and is a glimpse of what stronger shotguns can do. Vulcan Dynamite Vulcan Dynamite's signature weapon is the Shotgun, and is a worthy foe, for he can sneak up on you when you don't notice him and take you down with the sheer might of his weapon. In Missions, he is usually on top of the score list, most commonly after the player. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Shotgun deals high damage at close range. *Cheap, costing only 3000 cash. *Players move quite fast while using this weapon Disadvantages *Ineffective against the people who use Close Quarters Mask. *The Shotgun has low ammo capacity. *Slow reload, taking up to 5 seconds to fully refill the weapon. *Low accuracy. *Short range, dealing low damage at medium range. *Stat-wise, it is inferior to every other shotgun in the game currently. Duck hunting The achievement, "Duck hunting", can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Shotgun. Upon completion, you are awarded 5 achievement points. Video Trivia *Shotgun is useful for starters in smaller maps such as Sandtown and Headquarters. * The Shotgun is the first weapon availed in the store which has a one shot kill at a very close range. *The reload feature is inaccurate to the real world version as the bullets are loaded in the top rather than the bottom of the gun. *The Shotgun could be based upon an animated stockless Remington 870 pump-action shotgun. * The shotgun has been nerfed twice in past updates so that the double barrel shotgun is better. * It is the first shotgun available in the store, the second being the Blunderbuss. * Close Quarters Mask provides 60% damage reduction from this decent weapon. Gallery Shotgun Cutted.png Shotgun2.jpg|The Shotgun in the shop ShotgunPumpAction.jpg ShotgunAction.jpg 10906241 756042737807074 8437350703822828368 n.jpg|Vulcan dynamite wielding the weapon Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Single Shot Category:Cash Weapons